


This is why the fire goes up

by SonataNocturne



Series: Super Xero [5]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Mike has a fantasy, but Chester is just as excited about it. Maybe even more.





	This is why the fire goes up

 

\-------

 

"Are you sure? Like, sure sure. Not just I saw this online and thought it was hot but... Well is there a but?" Chester stared at the black, thin rope that Mike was holding on his other hand.

  
It had been first just an idea. Mike told him it, and after describing how hot it made him Chester had gotten the most amazing blow job. Then it had become a fantasy. And really more his than Mike's. So now when they were there, actually _going_ to do it, he wanted to be sure Mike was okay with it. But he chewing his finger nail, almost imperceptibly grinding against the soft satin sheets was sending just the right signals to Chester. But he needed the actual words cause it was new for both of them and the last thing he wanted was to make Mike uncomfortable or regret it after.

  
"I am so fucking sure Ches. Like... yeah. No question even. I know you do it just right babe. Just turn the gear you have when you get really horny. I don't really see it now..." the half Asian said and smirked then, teasing.

  
The other raised his eyebrow and stopped to think for a second. And reached then to pull Mike's hair, revealing the neck and making him gasp. "You think?"

  
"I might have mistaken..." the other mumbled and answered then to Chester's smirk with a similar one. The eyes trailing down his naked back were making him sizzle and he wanted it to last. As much as he wanted Chester to tie him up and fuck senseless. Cause either way it was agony.

  
"Awesome. Then get your butt up and your hands behind your back", the other said.

  
Mike bit down do his bottom lip and got on to his knees. Then he brought his hands behind his back, just leaving them there awkwardly, not knowing how Chester wanted it. The other grabbed the rope and started. It felt smooth on his hands and he knew he should be careful with the knots so that Mike couldn't wriggle free. Which he certainly would try when he would start his treatment. Running the length over his palm he started to circle it around Mike's wrist.

  
The other gasped when he felt the rope tighten around it. Just enough so that he couldn't slip his hand through it. Just enough so he could feel it every time he would pull against. And that he couldn't wait to do. The rope trailed to his other arm, and around it. Several times it circled it, trailing only half way towards his elbow and not further. When Chester was done the arms were tied behind Mike's back so that he could move his fingers but not bend his arms.

  
"Fuck", Mike gasped, now absolutely burning.

  
Chester's hand traced along his spine, slowly and gently. Just feeling every vertebrae and making him want to squirm. He could, but that would mean he would need drop on his side and that wouldn't lead to the outcome he yearned for.

  
"Okay. I think I like this", Chester chuckled when he saw Mike's eyes that were hazy with the lust and the tongue that licked the soft lips.

  
"I would say I like this too but that would be understatement. Uhm... Can you like... do something cause this is..." Mike said and swallowed thickly.

  
"Fucking hot", Chester completed the sentence smirking and tugged the rope gently.

  
Mike rolled his eyes and turned his head to see what the other was doing when he felt the bed dip behind him. Chester opened the bedside table drawer and picked up the lube and opened the cap.

  
"Do you want me to tease you more or..." he asked.

  
Mike shook his head vigorously, impatiently, "Nuh. I think this is teasing enough."

  
"Hmm... And I could watch this all day..." the other mumbled enjoying the sight in front of him.

  
"Fucking dammit Chester", Mike grumbled knowing that Chester would take all the time in the world if he would want to. And his dripping cock was objecting.

  
Chuckling the other squirted the clear gel in his fingers and his own member while Mike pressed his forehead to the mattress and swallowed. The waiting was even worse than normally cause he couldn't see what was happening now as Chester was behind him. He could turn his head, but only partially. He gasped when the cold finger pushed past the muscle and heard the lube bottle being tossed on the floor.

  
Chester bit down to his lip, really pleasantly surprised how arousing the situation was and how horny Mike was. Adding another finger he elicited another desperate gasp from Mike's throat. The half Asian pushed against his fingers but he had to give up soon since his position just wasn't giving in unless he would have moved his legs.

  
Himself getting frustrated by the teasing too Chester pulled his fingers out and adjusted himself. Not that he wouldn't like teasing Mike, because that was his absolute favorite thing. But the situation was way hotter than he had expected. But same time he was intrigued how well would Mike take that he couldn't move and had to give in to him same time, completely. Thrusting in he listened to the other, waiting for signs that would tell him to stop. In contrary Mike let out a low moan that was plea for him to continue.

  
"Damn... This is... Love that you can't use your hands or try to take the control", Chester squeezed his waist and quickly build up the pace.

  
"Well fuck you", Mike grunted the response smirking. He knew this was even more fun for Chester, even when it was maybe more pleasurable to him.

  
"Do you think it's smart to talk like that in your situation?" the other grinned and nailed his prostate. Dead on and just on purpose to make the other squirm and moan.

  
Mike tried to form a coherent thought so he could respond, but even trying to keep the balance while staying only on his knees took all his focus. Chester's relentless pace, driven by his lust, was so much that he could already feel how fast he would fall soon. And Chester hadn't even payed any attention to the restrains which he impatiently waited. Cause that would be one thing added to the burning pleasure.

  
He moaned and twitched, as Chester buried himself deeper again and now grabbed the rope that formed a perfect handle between his wrists. He thought finally but then even that thought disappeared when the grip hardened stretching his arms straight back. The shoulders strained his mouth opened to another moan but nothing came out. It felt weird, almost hurting. But same time he was stunned how perfect the feeling was. The burning wasn't just that anymore, now he was inflamed.

  
Chester to pulled him against himself and he sighed with content when Mike whimpered as he hit the sweet spot again, "Oh my god Mike... I really should have tied you ages ago."

  
The other just grunted an answer that could have been really anything, but they both knew he agreed. He still couldn't think about anything else than the hard cock pounding in him, and the hand keeping his arms stretched back not giving even an inch in. Balling his fists he gasped at the moment he felt the other hand trailing along his spine. Reaching his hair it tangled to the strands and pulled his head until it was tilted backwards. The gasp that Mike let out now was strangled as he closed his eyes and pulled his arms.

  
"Fuck that's hot... You have no idea how fucking beautiful you look now", Chester mumbled, his eyes licking the sides of Mike's neck and his frame that was so rigid, every muscled tensed and hard.

  
Mike hissed when Chester twisted his head to it's side, pulling from the hair, wanting to see his face too. "I would love you to look at me so that I could see how fucking close you are, but I know you won't be able to do that now."

  
If it wasn't Mike trembling it certainly was the muscle clenching around him that was making it unbearable. And the closed eyes with the fluttering eyelashes and the lips that were just slightly parted, like Mike couldn't bother to close it cause he couldn't hold the incoherent noises in. All that, it was just perfection and he couldn't hold it any longer. Releasing his grip from the hair, just to pity the poor emcee so that he wouldn't accidentally pull too hard he let his forehead drop to Mike's back and spilled his seed with a single scream.

  
But Mike couldn't take it anymore either and collapsed on his stomach, climaxing and trembling violently. Chester rolled them on their side and pulled Mike on his arms ignoring the rope now, but relieving Mike's exhausted leg muscles. Swallowing thickly he waited with a smile on his lips for Mike's trembling to subside.

  
"Not all your ideas are bad, you know?" he said kissing Mike's neck.

  
The other moaned at the feeling but rolled his eyes then, when the words hit his brains. "Fuck you Chester. My ideas are always brilliant."

  
"And I have to remind you are still tied up", the other chuckled. He knew the position was still uncomfortable and Mike was already sore, but he couldn't help the teasing.

  
"Yeah yeah yeah... I would appreciate if you untie me now", Mike sighed but a smile spread on his lips anyway.

  
Chester squinted his eyes thinking, and said then, "Not until you tell me something nice."

  
"Chester..."

  
"Just do it", the other laughed.

  
"Like... what a great fuck you are?"

  
"Whoa Mike... Okay. That would do too, but I meant something else", the other shook his head smiling and started to open the knots.

  
"Mmmm?" the emcee mumbled a wordless question.

  
"Well like how much you love me or so."

  
"You set me up", Mike grumbled when his hands were free and turned around.

  
"Well, maybe...", Chester snorted when Mike shook his head and pulled him against himself. "Because I love to make you squirm and moan. Because I love how hot it makes you when you have to let go. Because I love that you let me do it."

  
"And if it wasn't clear already, I love you Ches", Mike murmured and fused their lips together to a soft kiss.

  
Words that would never even be questioned.

 

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
